Illusions of Life
by brdtpst
Summary: When an aqaintance of Holmes fowards a mystery unusual things happen. Could there be more to this case then there seems? Is there more to everything else?


Disclaimer: I DON'T own any Sherlock Holmes characters or the Three Musketeers.

Robin D'Artagnan, tall and lanky as always, stood before the regal oak desk of Mr. D'Artagnan. Behind the desk sat the owner, calm, and collective despite the many abrasions and bruises on his face.

The study in which the two D'Artagnans stood was filled with many aged artifacts. The most prominent of these, two rapiers, were hung above a large marble fireplace.

"Father you sent for me?" Inquired Robin.

"Yes, Robin. I need your help."

"Father what, pray tell, has happened now?" Robin asked in an exasperated, but worried tone.

"I am being pursued..."

"Again? By whom?" Robin asked uneasily.

"I don't know, but his lackeys have followed me numerous times."

"And beat you to submission."

"Yes... and the injuries gave that away no doubt."

"Along with the fact that, for a month now, you have not fenced with anyone." Robin's face displayed a sly smile as she said this.

"But how would you know?" Mr. D'Artagnan asked, surprised.

"I have gone fencing with an acquaintance of mine."

"An intrigue, also, perhaps?" Robin reddened at that.

"No, not an intrigue. How can it be when he is Sherlock Holmes?"

"Sherlock Holmes! Could you go to him and ask him to help us?"

"I will, but please stop saying that every man that I meet an intrigue!" Robin pleaded.

"Of course. If you go now you will have plenty of time to get back here for a fencing lesson."

Robin stepped out of the cab and gazed at the detective's famous residence. "I wonder how he'll react."

"If he rubs my 'poor fencing skills' in again..." Holmes muttered as he went to lock the door.

"Holmes if you lock that door, I believe that a very interesting case goes out the window." Waston said looking up from the paper.

Holmes stopped muttering and opened the door as a knock was heard.

Robin entered the room and looked around. There was no free space anywhere except for two chairs, which were both occupied at the moment by Waston and Holmes. Stacks of paper made it hard for her to walk towards the couch.

"Mr. Holmes do you mind if I move these papers?"

"Not at all," He waved his hand, "I presume that you have a case?"

"Yes. Why else would I come, to brag?" Robin said while walking towards the fireplace with a stack of papers.

"What are you doing?" Holmes said with a slightly panicked look. Waston grinned at the daring of this young person.

"Cleaning, why?"

"Those are very important documents!"

"Then file them!" Robin stubbornly said before taking another step.

"But they were filed."

"On the couch! That is no filing cabinet!" Robin glared at him and thought_ 'the next chance I get I'm going to beat him so badly...'_

"Just put them by the desk." Holmes said while giving her a glare that would make a person feel two feet tall, however Robin promptly dropped the papers by the desk and said, "Fine, I'll stand if you don't mind, considering the lack of clear seating."

"Go ahead." Said Holmes, his remarkable coolness had a slight edge indicating his dislike of the comment.

"My father is the one this case concerns the most. He has, of late, been continually pursued and beaten. No money has been taken from him no matter what. Also he believes that one person is behind the attacks, though he does not know who he is. That is all the information I know currently so you will have to speak with my father if more is needed." Robin fidgeted noticeably as she spoke.

"Curious..." Watson said before being cut off by Robin.

"It just struck me that my sister's beating and mugging might be a similar, though better disguised, occurrence."

"Your sister is the Lady Clearant? Who's husband, Lord Clearant hired me a week ago to find a ruffian?"

"Yes, Lady Clearant is my sister, well, rather twin." Robin said a little uncomfortably, Robin continued, "She's recovering well considering the damage the ruffians did." Robin said as she glanced at the clock.

"Oh dear I had better go my father is expecting me home soon." Robin headed towards the door.

"Holmes what do you think of this case?" Waston said turning towards his friend, after Robin had left.

"Most interesting. Someone clearly wishes them harm, but they resort to beating the victim over and over again. Quite a three-pipe problem." And with that Holmes took out his pipe and lit it. Waston picked up the paper; he had put down when he noticed a carriage stop in front of the house, and returned the medical section of the paper.

There is a reason why Holmes does not apparently recognize Robin, but I'm not going to tell you until the next chapter. Review Please and tell me what you think.


End file.
